Adam
by LauraHunnix
Summary: How will Lizzie and Gordo cope with the massive change they are about to go through. Rating is just to be safe. Pleae r
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. Well not yet _laughs_ … no I'm kidding seriously. Don't sue me I don't have that kind of money … if you do I

will never be a chemistry student because I won't be able to afford it!!

A desire. Passion. Our lack of control. The heat of the moment. All of these were reactants in what is now a product, or at least I think it's a product. I will know shortly. I wonder how I could let this happen. How we could let this happen. This isn't just my fault. At the time it was wonderful, well I think it was. I can't really judge since it was my first time, but the fact that it was with him made it amazing. At 17 years old and having been together for almost a year and a half we both felt we were ready. We had talked about it before but the event itself had never been planned. It was a … a spur of the moment so obviously we forgot the one thing we shouldn't have. If only we could have remembered if only … it's time to check. I wish I didn't have to do this alone … I wish my best friend was here … no if I am then he deserves to know first. What if he hates me though … don't be silly of course he wouldn't he will love and support me and … and … oh gosh it's positive.

--

**Earlier That Morning**

I woke with a start. I glanced over at my alarm clock … 09:15. What on earth was I doing up at that time during the summer! Muttering I pulled myself out of bed and began to brush my hair. I was just glancing around my room when I noticed my calendar hanging on the wall. It was the 15th today, but why was that so important ... the 15th … wait a minute if it was the 15th that meant I was a week late. I was never late, never ever. That night with Gordo … we didn't use protection … could that mean … oh gosh. I would have to know for sure before I began to panic. I would have to go and buy a pregnancy test … but not at the local chemist no what if I saw someone I knew … like Kate! Oh gosh how quickly would she spread that round the school! No I would get ready and take the bus into town … and then I would come home and … well time would tell wouldn't it.

--

So now here I am, 17 years old and pregnant. All be it I at least know for certain who the Father is … and I'm going to have to tell him. He has the right to know before anyone else. I should do it face to face … shouldn't I ? Yes I should I will text him and ask him to come over …

_Gordo, can you come over please ? It's quite important. Love Lizzie xx_

Thank goodness Gordo always has his phone on him. He replied really quickly to my text.

_Sure Lizzie. I'll be over just now. Hope everything is okay. See you soon. Gordo xx_

Right now … that doesn't give me long to plan what I'm going to say … I'll just come right out and tell him there is no other way. He wouldn't want to get rid of it though would he ? I don't … at least I think I don't … what am I saying of course I don't ! Right pull yourself together Lizzie you need to get ready because Gordo will be here in a few minutes … or more like right now! Was he standing outside my house when he got that text! Maybe he was coming to see me anyway? That must be the reason … though after this maybe he won't want to see me anymore … no Lizzie don't think like that just go and answer the door !

--

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit rambling but I imagine Lizzie would question herself a lot if she found out she was pregnant. Anyway please r&r … any comments would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Well not yet * laughs * … no I'm kidding seriously. Don't sue me I don't have that kind of money … if you do I**

**will never be a chemistry student because I won't be able to afford it!! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter guys.**

--

I ran down my stair case. Why I was running I did not know. On one hand I wanted to tell Gordo as he would be able to support me and together we could work through this. On the other hand I wish I didn't have to. I had no idea how Gordo would react to this situation. He was one of the most intelligent people I knew. He could go on and do anything he wanted. But now, because of this … this … this problem we have I feel as though I'm holding him back.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs I took a deep breath, opened the door and in stepped Gordo. He looked so happy, so calm so content. For once in his life David Gordon had no idea whatsoever what was going on. He held his arms out to me and I fell into them. I always felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me. He kissed the top of my head which made me giggle. I broke free of the hug, took his hands and looked into those amazing eyes of his. I swear I could get lost in those if you let me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked

"Don't you remember I was meant to come over today anyway? I was going to remind you in your text but it all seemed to urgent"

He was meant to come over anyway! How could I forget something like that? Well in light of everything I suppose I have a fairly valid reason, but still.

"Lizzie …" Gordo interrupted my thought chain "… is everything okay? Things did seem pretty urgent in that text? Whatever it is we can get through this …"

"Gordo" I bit my bottom lip nervously. The best thing to do would be to just tell him. Yes just say it Lizzie and see what happens. He might be thrilled. Oh yeah that's rich McGuire. He'll be thrilled at being a Dad at 17. Okay he probably want be doing back flips, but maybe it won't be as bad as I'm anticipating. What is the worst thing that could happen anyway? That he walks out of my life forever and leaves me to raise our unborn child by myself and then in eight years time when my child asks who it's father is then I need to tell them he walked out on us because I managed to go and get pregnant ! No Lizzie no! Pull yourself together!

"Lizzie, whatever it is you can tell me you know that … it's not … okay I know this sounds pretty pathetic but it's not someone else is it?"

"Gordo! Of course not! … no it's nothing like that it's kind of the opposite really, okay not really the opposite but well … okay ermmm … how do I put this …Gordo I think I'm … well we might be … what I'm trying to say is you might be … we might be … we might be … parents Gordo"

I burst into tears at that point. The realisation of the situation was too much for me to cope with now. Gordo pulled me back into his arms and I began to feel safe again.

"Shhh Lizzie don't cry … so you're saying that you're pregnant?"

"I think so I took the test earlier today and ooh Gordo are you angry?"

"Don't be silly Lizzie this is as much my doing as it yours. I'm a little surprised though I never expected anything like this. I mean a Dad at 17 years old is a scary thought but I would never ask you … nor expect you to … you know get rid of the … our baby. We'll get through this somehow. We will Lizzie I promise"

Even though at that moment I knew Gordo was as scared as me I felt reassured. Gordo always keeps his promises. I relaxed in his arms and thought about what we were going to do next. We really did need to have a proper chat about what was going to happen now. But not here. My parents or Matt could come home at any moment and I wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Gordo? Can we go a walk somewhere? We really need to talk about things but I don't want to here incase …"

Without saying a word, Gordo took my hand and pulled me out the front door.

--

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Quick question for my US readers. If Lizzie and Gordo are 17 would they still be at high school? Or would they have moved on to college or something. In the UK we can stay on at school until we're 17/18 but I'm not sure about the US? If you could let me know that would be great guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Well not yet * laughs * … no I'm kidding seriously. Don't sue me I don't have that kind of money … if you do I** **will never be a chemistry student because I won't be able to afford it!! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter guys.**

**--**

The sun was beating down hard outside. That was just typical. The sun shinning was the exact opposite of how I was currently feeling. If I could choose the weather based on my mood it would be raining. Raining like it would never stop. Grey clouds would fill the sky and thunder would strike the earth.

We reached an isolated park. I sat myself down on the bench. Gordo sat next to me and put his arm around me. I cuddled into him and relaxed. I listen to his breathing. Strangely relaxed. He was handling this all much better than I was. I noticed the green paint on the bench was beginning to peel. It seemed strange how I was noticing such small details now.

"When does Miranda get back?" I asked. Miranda had been on vacation with her family for the last few weeks.

"In a day or two I think" Gordo replied "Why? Ah of course you will need to think about how to tell her …"

"I don't want to tell anyone yet Gordo. Not until I've seen a doctor. I want to be 100% sure that this is happening. I mean it will be hard enough telling Miranda but what about my parents? AND YOURS! Oh gosh they will be so disappointed. And what if I am? What about school? It will become obvious soon enough …"

"Lizzie" Gordo took my hand and looked straight into my eyes "I don't know the answers to most of these questions right now. Neither of us really has much experience in this area. I agree that you need to see someone with a medical qualification soon in order to confirm this. If it turns out to be true then … well we'll have to take it from there"

"Your right" I agreed "No point in worrying yet. I'll book an appointment when I get home. If I'm lucky I might have one before the end of the week"

--

On the bus back from my appointment I was in a state of shock. I had told Gordo I wanted to go on my own. What a stupid idea what was! I felt like I was going to pass out and no one would be there to catch me. It wasn't like I hadn't expected this I had just hoped that it wouldn't be true. The reality of the situation was over whelming. I had to get home and call Gordo.

I got off the bus and walked quickly to my house. Luckily no one was home. I searched through my mobile until I found Gordo's number.

"Hello, Lizzie how did it go?"

"Not the best of news Gordo I'm afraid. It's true ... I … we are going to be parents. I'm about seven weeks along"

"Seven weeks! Was it really that long ago. It doesn't seem it. Listen Lizzie I'll be over just now. Try not to worry. I love you"

"I love you too"

I hung up the phone and thought about what Gordo had said. It really didn't seem like 7 weeks. Seven weeks since we first made love. Seven weeks since this had all started. I had never really liked the number seven either. Now it was having it's revenge on me.

--

**Yes I'm back! I've had so much going on that I've not had time to update. I have big plans for this story though, or should I say stories. If everything turns out as planned then Adam is going to have a sequel. Yes exciting I know! Feel free to review! I will give you cookies and stuff! Also I would like people to note that I am from the UK so some of my terminology may not be correct. If you pick up on this please let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realise this may not have been the reaction people expected, but the way Miranda reacts is crucial to the storyline. I didn't mean to upset anyone hehe. Sorry the updates are slow for this story as well; my other story just seems easier to write than this one. I will finish this though, I promise.**

--

"So come on Lizzie. What was so important that I had to rush over here the day after I got back from vacation? I've still not caught up on sleep!"

Miranda really had no idea. It had only been a few days since Gordo and I had found out we were going to be parents for sure. I wanted to tell Miranda first. After all, she was my best friend. Plus her reaction would give me an indication of my parents' reaction. Whatever Miranda's reaction was, my parents' reaction would be a million times greater than that! Eeeek! Why had I told Gordo I wanted to do this alone …

"Earth to Lizzie McGuire!"

My thoughts were interrupted by Miranda throwing a pillow at me.

"Come on Lizzie. You better not have called me over here to watch you have daydreams about you and Gordo. It's sweet and all but I don't want to know what you to do when I'm not here …"

At the mention of Gordo's name I burst into tears. Stupid hormones.

"Lizzie. What is it? What have I said?" Miranda wrapped her arms around me "You and Gordo are fine aren't you? Nothing happened while I was gone?"

"Yeah Miranda" I said between sobs "Something did happen but not what you think. Well actually it started before you left but I never told you. I never told anyone"

"Told me what Lizzie?"

"Almost 2 months ago, Gordo and I we … we … this shouldn't be the hard bit! Gordo and I … well we're not … virgins anymore"

"Lizzie that's great is it not?" Miranda asked, sounding bitter

"The next part isn't. We forgot to use protection. So I'm … I'm"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes! And I don't know what to do. Even Gordo doesn't! You're the only person we have told"

"Lizzie I never thought this of you two I really didn't. Right now I don't even know what to say to you. You're lucky I don't tell your Mum right now … do you realise how irresponsible you have been. You haven't a clue how to raise a baby! Gosh I need to go I need time to think how this happened to my best friend. Someone I always thought was responsible!"

"YOU NEED TIME TO THINK. IT'S NOT YOU WHO'S PREGNANT MIRANDA EVERYTHING ISN'T ALWAYS ABOUT YOU"

"It's your own fault Lizzie." Miranda said as she walked towards the door.

"You're meant to be my best friend Miranda. Why won't you help me?"

"Think about it yourself Lizzie. Why wouldn't I help you when you're having Gordo's baby. What reason could I have?"

With that Miranda walked out, slamming the door around her. I pondered Miranda's words for a few moments until I realised why it was so difficult for her to help me ...


End file.
